With the development of communication technology, the portable electronic products, such as mobile phones, handheld game consoles or handheld multimedia entertainment devices, etc. are gradually getting closer to people's lives. In these portable electronic products, the micro-vibration motor is generally used for system feedback, in the case of the mobile phones, if a user is in some important occasions such as a meeting room or a classroom, on the one hand, the user hopes to receive the information feedback of the message or the call instantly, and on the other hand, the voice reminder function will not be turned on because of the seriousness of the occasions, and the utilization of the vibration of a micro-vibration motor to make information feedback can easily meet the above two requirements.
The current micro-vibration motor is usually a linear vibration motor, after the coil is energized, the stator will be driven by Lorentz force driving the stator to move, and the vibrator is subject to the force in the opposite direction by means of the relationship between force and reaction force, then the vibrator makes a linear vibration under the influence of this force. However, in the conventional linear vibration motor, since the magnetic induction lines produced by the permanent magnet itself in the vibrator are dispersed comparatively and cannot be fully utilized, the magnetic flux across the coil will be relatively small, and the force generated will be relatively small, which will affect the vibration sense. On the other hand, in the process of trying to drive the motor to vibrate by using the interaction of the electromagnet and the permanent magnet, for some structures adopting two or more permanent magnets, if the method of horizontal magnetization is still adopted and no change is made to the shape of the permanent magnet, the effective magnetic field strength between a gap between the permanent magnets and the magnetic conductive core in the electromagnet is relatively weak. Therefore, it is necessary to solve the problems that the weakness of the effective magnetic field and the insufficient driving force of the existing linear vibration motor.